


Glow

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Star!John, sort of a stardust fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cannot glow without Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I really love all the art and headcanons and whatnot I've been seeing over on tumblr about star!John. They have been really adorable for the most part, and fluffy and they make me happy.
> 
> This, however, is the first place my brain went when the concept crossed my dash. I really love the book and the film Stardust, and this just seemed to fit.
> 
> Not beta'd or anything, I wrote it very quickly this morning. Thanks to all the artists and others on tumblr who started talking about star!john in the first place.

“You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People will talk.”

Sherlock chuckles, but there’s an edge of hysteria to it, layered over the relief, the joy. “People do little else.”

A bare moment later, everything goes straight back to hell when Moriarty and his snipers return.

“Sorry boys,” he sings. “I think I’ll have that heart after all.” He advances on them slowly, menacingly, the glass knife in his hand catching the reflections of light off the water of the pool.

John lurches to his feet and into Sherlock’s space.

“I’m so sorry, John,” Sherlock says. He sounds stricken, so sad.

John tuts at him, keeping an eye on Moriarty out of the corner of his eyes. “Sherlock, what do stars do?” He leans up onto his toes and wraps his arms around Sherlock. “Shut your eyes.”

Sherlock obeys.

John’s glow hurts Sherlock’s eyes even when they are shut, and when he hears the unholy screams from all around him he wants to open them, but he doesn’t dare. There is the tinkle of glass breaking against tile, and then silence. Pure quiet but for the lapping of the water against the sides of the pool, and then John’s sigh in his ear.

Sherlock opens his eyes slowly, and draws back enough so that he can look down at John.

“I couldn’t have done that without you,” John says softly.

Only what Sherlock hears is, “I love you.”


End file.
